


Only Human

by TheKidFromYesterday



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Did I mention fluff?, Fan!Yuuri, Fluff, I don't think there's any angst in here at all, I'm just tired and I want cute fluffy stories, M/M, Movie Star!Victor, Oneshot, Victor just wants a friend, avoiding fans, maybe a lil bit ooc??, so i wrote one, victor with a c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKidFromYesterday/pseuds/TheKidFromYesterday
Summary: Based on the prompt: You’re an actor/other famous person that I really admire and I just saw you in the street and as I was debating whether or not to say hi you came up to me and started flirting what do I do??Or:That one time I tried to write this prompt and it got away from me and now there's a slightly different story to it, but I'm still happy with it.





	Only Human

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> This is my first time writing for YOI so please be gentle with me lol  
> I'm planning on writing more (that's better written) for this fandom and this was kind of a "get to know the characters" sort of fic. I don't have a beta, so all mistakes are my own!  
> Enjoy!

Yuuri couldn’t quite believe his eyes.

Living near the movie district of LA for most of his life had gotten him quite used to accidentally running into low budget celebrates, something that he had long since stopped flaunting in front of his friends when it became a normal thing. There really were very high chances of running into an actor or newscaster or animator when you frequent a coffee shop nearby a studio. 

Yuuri had a theory that all movie workers were like vampires and only survived on the overpriced coffee by the studios, but that was something that he kept mostly to himself. 

But now, he sat in his preferred coffee shop, overpriced latte halfway to his lips as he unabashedly stared at the incredibly, heart stutteringly, beautiful man by the counter. 

It couldn’t be him, could it? Wasn’t he supposed to be somewhere in Russia, working on a new movie?

Yuuri cringed to himself at the fact that he knew that information.

And then suddenly he turned. Victor Nikiforov, practically eight feet away from where Yuuri sat.

What was he doing in LA? What was he doing in Yuuri’s part of LA? What was he doing walking towards———

“Hello.”

Fuck.

“I couldn’t help but notice that you had a Grand Prix t-shirt.”

Yuuri looked down at his shirt. Of course. Of course he’d would be wearing Victor’s merchandise on the day that he actually met him.

“O-oh.” 

It should have been illegal to have a smile as bright as the one that graced Victor’s features. “Are you a fan of the movies?”

The coffee cup was placed down on the table with more force than necessary as words struggled to make their way out of Yuuri’s mouth. “Yeah. I-I mean, yes. I’m a big fan of your movies.”

Victor beamed and Yuuri felt his heart literally skip a beat. That wasn’t a medical problem, was it?

“Which is your favorite?”

No, no, please don’t ask that! Every ounce of knowledge about Victor’s movies and career that once resided in Yuuri’s mind suddenly disappeared and he was left with nothing. “Uhhhh.” He felt his face heating up in shame, suddenly afraid that Victor would see him as a fake fan, when he was actually anything but. “The one with…the one with the…” Of all the times to completely make a fool of oneself, why was it always the time when it’s most important to NOT do so? “Car chase!” he finally managed, “The one with the car chase through Italy.”

“One of my favorites!” Victor cheered, almost spilling his coffee in his excitement. “You know, I actually did my own stunts for that scene.”

Yuuri did know this, but for the sake of not appearing as an obsessed fan, he feigned an impressed look. “Really? That’s incredible!”

Victor looked pleased, glancing around the coffee shop for a moment like he wasn’t quite sure what to do.

“Um.” Yuuri nodded to the empty seat across from him, his heartbeat pounding in his ears when Victor actually set his coffee down and sat, a smile still shining on his face. 

“So, what’s your name?”

“Yuuri.” He was proud of himself for managing to say it without messing up. “Katsuki Yuuri.”

“How wonderful to meet you, Yuuri!” Victor sipped his coffee and looked around the coffee shop, aware of the stares that he was getting and shooting smiles in their directions. Yuuri flushed deeper when he noticed the curious looks that he was getting as well. Everyone wanted to know who the mystery man talking to Victor Nikiforov was.

“Um, so.” Yuuri cleared his throat, “What are you doing in LA? I thought you were——”

“In Russia?” Victor smiled. “Yes, most people were supposed to think that. Even my director.” His smile turned bitter for a moment, before immediately switching back to the million dollar smile that had earned him his place in the movie world. “But I needed a break. And——” he glanced up to see a gaggle of teenaged girls gaping at them through the coffee shop window and he sighed. “I just can’t seem to get away.”

“I mean, you did come to a rather popular part of Los Angeles.” Yuuri pointed out, “One would think that you’re looking for attention.” He flushed red a little bit, but Victor only sighed. 

“I suppose it does look like that. I just wanted to be away from everything for awhile, you know?”

Yuuri did. He had spent his fair share of hours holed up away from people in whatever place he could find whenever the world just became too much. Perhaps… “I know a few places that you can go to to get away from people. It might be a little harder to get there without being followed, but I’m sure we can manage.”

Victor lit up, his relieved expression filling Yuuri with warmth. “What a wonderful idea!”

As Yuuri managed to smile back, his heart did little jumping jacks. How on earth had this happened? Victor Nikiforov? Smiling at him like he had just hung the moon? He shook his head. He could find time to overthink the situation at a later date. Right now, he needed to get Victor away from pestering fans.

They managed to make it out the back door, Victor pulling his jacket hood over his face and Yuuri leading him by holding his hand. 

He managed to complete the task without making a complete fool out of himself, which was more than what he had hoped for. 

When they were both safely inside Yuuri’s car, Victor pulled out a pair of expensive looking sunglasses and kept his hood up. 

“So, where are we going?” He sounded excited. “And a word of warning, it won’t take long for people to notice that I left. You might want to hurry up.”

Yuuri lurched out of the parking lot, the slight fear of being followed being enough to push his foot down on the gas pedal a little harder than necessary. “Well now that I’ve seen firsthand how persistent your fans are, I’m not sure it’s wise to stop until I somehow make it to Russia to drop you off.”

Victor shrugged. “We can just drive around, I suppose.” He noticed Yuuri’s hesitation. “I’ll pay you back for gas, of course.”

“No, no, it’s not that.” Yuuri shook his head, still a little bewildered. “It’s just that…why? Why me?”

Victor shrugged.

“No, why are you still with me? Aren’t I just another one of your persistent fans to you?” He feared that the answer would hurt, but he asked it anyway. 

But Victor frowned. “No, I don’t think so.”

“What makes me different?” Yuuri felt like he was walking on thin ice, pushing his luck when he had one of his actual favorite movie stars in his car with him. “What makes me different than those girls at the coffee shop?”

“You’re…” Victor frowned, like he couldn’t quite find the words. “You’re human. And you speak to me like I’m human, too. Does that make sense?”

“Not at all. How does someone speak, uh, not human?”

“Like,” He made a frustrated noise and bit his thumb. “Like I’m not special.”

“You kind of are, though.” Yuuri made a sharp turn and accidentally tossed Victor against the car door. “Sorry.”

“You talk to me like I’m not famous and like I’m only someone normal. And I like that.”

Oh.

“It’s no problem,” Yuuri smiled uncertainly, positive at that point that he must have been dreaming. “Everyone deserves to be treated like a human.”

Victor smiled and Yuuri saw it out of the corner of his eye. 

They drove for what could have been hours or minutes, keeping up easy conversation. Yuuri found that Victor was, in fact, just human, and his appreciation for the actor only grew. 

No longer was he an idealized character who winked at paparazzi and made teenaged girls faint when he blew them kisses at red carpet events. He was a tired, hard worker, who swore quietly in Russian when Yuuri accidentally made a sharp turn. He was jumpy and excited after coffee, bouncing his knee to the point of annoyance. He smiled a real smile and laughed real laughs that would not have earned him as many roles in movies had he shown them off.

If Yuuri had a crush on the man before today, he was positively in love with him by the time they said goodbye.

Goodbye.

Of course it was inevitable, but Yuuri was regretful that their time together was ending. He had enjoyed Victor’s company, and it was obvious that Victor had enjoyed Yuuri’s, quick to laugh at his jokes and to add on to the thoughts that he dared to share. 

They fit together, and Yuuri hoped that it was true and not just him thinking so in the hopes that it could be true. 

“Thank you for seeing me, Yuuri.” 

They sat side by side in the parked car, back in the parking lot of the coffee shop to drop Victor off. 

“Thank you for allowing me too.” Yuuri smiled back, his heart twisting a little as he realized that he would probably never speak to the man again. It hurt him, but more than anything, it made him appreciate the fact that he knew this new side to an idealized man. 

Victor offered one last smile before opening the car door and stepping out. Moments before he closed it behind him, though, he pulled out a napkin from the coffee shop from his pocket, shoving it in Yuuri’s hands. 

He seemed…flustered?

“My number.” He explained. “My actual number. I trust you won’t give it out to anyone?”

Yuuri nodded, speechless.

“I know you won’t.” Victor scratched the back of his head. “This day has meant a lot to me and I would like the chance to get to know you better. Maybe we can do this again sometime?”

Yuuri’s heart melted. “I’d love to.”

The smile that Victor gave him was positively angelic, and he basked in the happiness of it before the door was closed. 

He watched Victor Nikiforov walk away, walk away, walk away.

He watched as he got in his own car, stopping for only a moment to wave at Yuuri before the dark tint of his windows blocked their view of each other. 

He watched as the car drove away and he smiled to himself, tucking the napkin into his pocket. 

Only human, He reminded himself, Only human.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave me a comment telling me what you thought and kudos are always welcome!! I hope the characters weren't too ooc, I tired, I'm tired, I just want more episodes, ya know?  
> Check out my tumblr @attemptingauthor where I reblog mostly YOI art and #relatable content and I'd love to chat!


End file.
